ZSF2/Andrew "Shrew" Shepherd
Condition *'Points' *'Wounds': -0(-0)(0) Fatigue; -0(-0)(-0) Mana **1 Wound/17 Fatigue/12 Mana healed per day normally *(252 Hours) 469 Successes Skills Attributes *'+25(32) Agility(+)P (5/11)' *'+13 Athletics(+)' (1/7) *'+17 Freerunning(=)' *'+23 Endurance(++)P (8/12)' *'+30 Stamina(+)' (1/13) **'Unweary:' Reduces Fatigue taken by 1 when training. *'+16 Learning(*) (7/11)' *'+10 Training(++)' *'+10 Reading(+) (1/7)' *'+10 Perception(++)' *'+31(41) Intuition(+)' **'Spidey Senses:' Your paranoia has developed to the point that you can just tell when you're in immediate sdanger. You take no penalties to dodging an attack you can't see coming. *'+10 Hearing(+)' *'+11 Precision(+)' *'+10 Strength(+)' *'+30 Willpower(+)S '(0/13) **'Not Drowsy:' You may stay awake for an extra hour per day without being fatigued. *'''-5 Morale(+)' Combat *'+10 Firearms(*)' (1/8) *'+10 Pistols(+) (1/6)' *'+10 Range Pistols(=) (1/5)' *'+10 Melee(*) (2/9)' *'+10 Blades(++) (2/8)' *'+10 Knives(+) ' *'+10 Swords(+) (2/7)' *'+10 Military Training(*) (1/9)' *'+10 One-Handed Weapons(*)' *'+23 Light Weapons Training(++)' Unarmed *'+10 Black Ops Training(^++)' Leadership *'+5 Field Vision(++)M:P (2/5)' *'-5 Charisma(*)' *'+10 Misdirection(+) (2/7)' Constructive *'-5 Medicine(+)' *'+5 Jury Rigging''' *'+13 Sewing(+)' 'Knowledge *'+1 General(*)' *'+1 Zombie(++)' 'Recreational *'''-5 Video Games(+)' Survival *'+10 Escape Artist(+)' *'+30 Looting(++)M:P' (3/14) **'Instinctive Search:' You may synergize your Intuition to your Looting check *'+10 Pack Rat(+)' *'+38 Traceless(^+)' **'!:' The point of sneaking about is to remain unnoticed, but only the best of spies know exactly when they've failed. Welcome to the club. If the person that spots you is hiding themselves, you don't discern their presence automatically, but you can synergize Stealth with a Perception check to do so (which still doesn't reveal their location). Uniques *'+10 Personal Space(+)' *'+19 Symbiosis(*+)' **'Illusion:' The item may transform into an illusionary representation of the user as a young adult at the will of the user, The user may not benefit from bonuses from the item while it is transformed. **'Adaptive:' The item may change its coloring to mimic its surroundings, allowing its stealth bonus to apply in all scenarios. Magic *'+15 Mana(*)' *'+15 Earth(++) (5/5 Mana) (1/10)' *'+13 Darkness(*) (2/10)' *'+12 Gravity(*) (1/10)' *'+12 Soul(*+)' Flaws *'Partial Vision Loss:' Your effected sense has a -30 penalty when that sense in question is checked after skills are applied. In general Perception checks you only have a -10 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception (including synergies) you have. You only suffer half from the effects that target a weakened sense. *'Hyperactive Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. When getting at least 3 Food units a day, you have a 25% faster healing rate. Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty and only last 2/3rds as long. *'Restless:' You cannot sleep for more then 6 hours per day naturally (roll one fatigue check per day), and do not get benefits or take penalties from different sleeping environments. **'Fatigue Check:' d100+Endurance+1/2 Willpower; DC 30+10X (X=# of hours skipped) Items Weapons *'M11(*)-''' 60(57)/2/+10; 9 mm, 13 round mag **'*Sneak Attack: '''Doesn't have a muzzle flash and hardly makes any sound when fired. *'Natchez Bowie Knife(*):' 70(69/44)/3/+10 **'*Aimed Stab: May be used at 1 Speed for -25 Lethality and to deal -10 Wounds. *'''Homemade Flash Grenade(++): Armor *'Leather Fedora (*):' Light Headgear; +15 Lethal Resist, +5 Charisma, -3 Perception **'Weather Resistant:' +10 Weather Tolerance **'*PI Perfect: '+10 Intuition *'Large Black Robe(*+): '''Light Body; +25(30) Defense, -5 Mobility **'*Symbiotic:' Wearer may create a symbiotic bond with this item. +5 to all item bonuses **'Extra Pockets:' +12(17) Packrat **'Shady Duds:' +12(17) Stealth in dark environments **'Cool:' +17(22) Heat Tolerance **'Insulated:' +17(22) Cold Tolerance *'Metal Plated Gloves(+):' Cloth Handgear; +7 Grip *'Athletic Shoes(+):' Cloth Footgear; +7 Agility *'Weapon Holster''' (x2): 'Eliminates the space taken up by one Size 1 weapon. *'Body Clothing (=) '(x2) Consumables *'Assorted Rations (x5) *'Cloth(-)' (x7.8) Tools *'Spare M11 Magazines' (x3) *'Sewing Kit(=):' Allows active use of the Sewing Skill; +5 when used, 30/50 uses penalty, -50 if scrap material isn't used *'Sewing Kit(++):' Allows active use of the Sewing Skill; +15 when used, 24/75 uses penalty, -50 if scrap material isn't used *'Light First Aid Kit(+):' Used with First Aid Skill; +10 when used, 6/6 uses, 1 user (Light/3 rounds) 2 *'Swiss Army Knife(=):' 85/3/0, Able to be used for some simple crafting tasks; +5 when used Other *'Fashionable Glasses(+):' Negates Hard of Sight flaw *'Cut Ender Pearl Shard(*++)' **'*Pure Shaper:' Boost Pure Affinity by one step **'Enchantment:' +10(15) Pure Affinity; 5/5 Pure Mana **'Enchantment:' +10 Manifest **'Enchantment:' +10 Illusions *'Silver & Quartz Cap Watch(+)' *'Strange Compass' *'(x2)Combat Knife(=)' 'Books *'The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and Other Forms: +5; 20/20 Melee; 20/20 Blades; 20/20 Swords Mastered Quick Rolls Combat *Pistol: 2 d100+32(47 when hidden) *Knife: 3 d100+42(57 when hidden) *Dodge: d100+27 Magic Tools *Sewing: d100+9 *Personal Space: d100+16 Other *Perception: d100+21 *Looting: d100+34 History Shrew wasn't born. He was made. Not too long ago, there was a small, hidden military base not far from where the defenders are now. They were growing soldiers. Not just any soldiers, though. Soldiers that would be stronger, faster, and more aware of their surroundings, thanks to bonding the human DNA with animal DNA. Shrew was one of those experiments, his additional genes coming from that of a common shrew. While it did give him sharper reflexes and senses, it also took away much of his eyesight and sped up many of his bodily systems- he eats twice as much, has a nervous disorder, and has a life expectancy of only 35 years. He's also much smaller than he should be at his age. He was taught to read, write, and handle basic weaponry before they decided that his temper made him a liability and tried to dispose of him, but he was able to escape. However, what he was escaping to wasn't much better. He was suddenly a orphan on the streets, and quickly taken in by a local gang that threatened to beat or even kill him if they didn't do as they asked. He accepted, and gained a whole new slew of enemies. At least, until the zombies showed up. In a way, the apocalypse was a godsend for Shrew. After a short time, he no longer had to worry about whether or not somebody was going to try to kill him. It was pretty much a given. Extras (Optional) TVTropes *Older Than He Looks *Fragile Speedster *Cowardly Lion *Try to Catch Him Fighting Dirty Category:Characters